irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thebiggesttdifan
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Victoria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 20:29, January 23, 2010 You need to make a character for IRC Camps by Saturday morning or you will not be playing. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) The new IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 Eastern Time in the usual IRC channel. Don't be late! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Do u want me 2 make a character pic 4 ur character--Welcome to Jessica's room. If your Rebecca... 00:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) She iz but she not mean, she iz kind, caring and a tomboy--Welcome to Jessica's room. If your Rebecca... 21:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) We've got another epic episode of IRC Camps tonight at 5:30 eastern, so make sure to be there! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight! We'll be starting at 5:00, but look out for a time change. Also, feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! PLease come to the IRC earlier if possible! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, another new episode tonight at 5:30! Remember to come early if possible. Also, remember to update your character's page. One more thing; WE NEED ART WORK FOR EPISODES! (Feel free to contribute, or ignore this last part XD). Oh, and feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Tonight's IRC Camp is at a different time!' 4:00 eastern time'! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps tonight at 6:00! I'm leaving town at 1:00, so IDK when I'll be back. If I'm not back at 6:00, IRC Camps will be pushed back to 7:00. If I'm not back by 7:00, then please return to the IRC at 8:00. If I'm still gone (which I doubt) then the IRC Camps will be postponed until tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) With only nine contestants left and the merge on everyone's minds, this promises to be an epic episode with a game-changing elimination... Anyway, be there at 5:30 eastern time!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode! Tonight! 5:30! PM! Eastern standard! Time! it's possible I'll be last, in which case we'll start at 6:00. If I'm still not there, then we'll try for 6:30, then 7:00, then 7:30, then 8:00... At which point, if for whatever reason I'm still gone, it will be postponed.If you have any challenge ideas, please submit them. And remember, we need more pics! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Another new episode tonight at 5:30 pm eastern time! (You know the drill in case I can't make it. I may lose power, so if I stop talking I lost power.)Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry this is so late notice, but IRC Camps will be TONIGHT at 5:30 pm eastern time. (Shane will be unable to be online for a week starting Thursday, and Nalyd is out of town for the weekend). If you can't come to the finale, tell me who you'd like to vote for to win, and your fill-in will be informed.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC)